Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark/Trivia
Trivia *This is the last episode to air in 2001. *This is the first episode where Handy stars in but doesn't do his signature scowl. (unless you count the face he made when he was looking at Flaky angrily and may have done so when Flippy is making Flaky's grave.) *This episode, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Tongue Twister Trouble, Sweet Ride, It's a Snap, Off the Hook, Spare Me, Snow What? That's What!, This Is Your Knife, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Ten Speed and Eleventh Hour has an age-restriction. These episodes no longer have them, but Part 2 of A Sight for Sore Eyes does have an age-restriction. **This is the only Season 2 episode to have an age-restriction on YouTube. *Lumpy, Handy, Sniffles, and Flippy all have out of character moments in this episode. None of them would purposefully kill a character just for making a mistake (Flippy wasn't flipped out at the time). It's also against Sniffles, Handy, and Flippy's character to throw Lumpy out of the rocket like that instead of more objects. Though Handy has shown to not care if a character has died. *This is one of the ten season 2 episodes with no quick shot moment in it. The other episodes are Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Class Act, The Way You Make Me Wheel, Better Off Bread, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, ''Stealing the Spotlight'', [[Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!|''Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!]], and ''Suck It Up. *This is the only episode Lifty and Shifty star in without killing another character. **It is also the first and only episode they star in without doing something antagonistic. *This episode makes Giggles the first character to die in the second internet season. **also this episode marks Giggles's most torturous death to date. *This is the first time ever that Sniffles invents something. *This is one of the few episodes where Lifty and Shifty help other characters, the other times are Easy Comb, Easy Go, Class Act, and Claw. *This is one of only five episodes in which Lumpy killed another character intentionally (the other four being All In Vein, Dunce Upon a Time, We're Scrooged!, and Banjo Frenzy). *If one looks closely at the back of the bus in the first shot of the episode, the window was broken, and there was blood around it. It could be possible that was how Toothy was flung out of the bus in the first part. *Despite the numerous deaths in the series, this is one of the few times where the consequence of death is explored. *When Flippy, Handy, and Sniffles are in the rocket heading towards space, they are humming the theme song again. *All of the deaths in this episode are either bloodless or off-screen (Though Lifty and Shifty's deaths are onscreen only their silhouettes are seen), except at the end when Sniffles' head explodes - this is a good example of how Sniffles tends to suffer more gruesome deaths compared to most of the other characters. *Since Cuddles-Giggles and Handy-Petunia are confirmed couples on the show, it makes sense that Giggles and Handy would be mourning Petunia and Cuddles' deaths together. *Flippy didn't 'flip out' - his eyes were their normal black color, and not his crazed green color. This is the only time to date when Flippy has intentionally killed somebody. It's also the only time Flippy got help from someone else (Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles) to kill someone. *This episode marks the first time that Flippy dies. *This is one of the few occurrences where Lifty and Shifty do a selfless deed by offering the others a chance to escape on their life raft. Although, they could have made people pay off-screen. *Giggles practically put her head on Handy's shoulder, indicating they are good friends. *This is the first time Good Flippy, Handy, and Sniffles have intentionally killed a main character - Flaky. *When the four are in the rocket, Flippy sported Flaky's frown. *A HTF HTML5 game named Strandead is based on this episode. *This is one of the only episodes where Lifty and Shifty died and they didn't do anything antagonistic. *If one looks close enough, the water was moving during the credits. *This episode has the highest amount of starring characters, with eight starring characters. *This marks the first time where the earth is seen from the space. **On a similar note, this is the only time where the solar system (though the stars are not placed correctly) is shown, though the moon is shown several times. Cultural References *The phrase: "Jumping The Shark" is an idiom used to describe the moment a television show begins a decline in quality, signaled by a particular scene, or episode, in which the writers use some type of gimmick in an attempt to keep viewers' interest. Superlatives *Sniffles' death is similar to Cub's death in Stealing the Spotlight. *Handy and Flippy's deaths are similar to the last generic tree ninjas death in Enter the Garden. Production Notes *In a deleted scene, the gang killed Flaky onscreen. This was cut as it was considered too gruesome. Flaky's off-screen death is often discussed by fans - some say she was buried alive or hung among other possibilities. **According to a tweet made by Kenn Navarro, he stated that Flaky's unseen death was intended to be a mystery. *In the storyboard, Sniffles' head didn't explode as the rocket got closer to the sun. *Throughout the episode, Flippy has Pop's voice. This is because Pop was originally supposed to star in this episode, but the writers thought that it would be too 'out of character' for Pop to kill Flaky, and for Pop to appear without Cub. They replaced him with Flippy (since both characters are voiced by Aubrey Ankrum, even though Pop has a much deeper voice) at the last moment, after all the voices were recorded. As a result, this is the only episode where Flippy doesn't 'flip-out' in any capacity. *This is the first episode to air with an increased framerate as opposed to the standard 8 frames per second in Season 1. Category:Trivia